Technical Field
The present invention relates to a multitrack recorder having a plurality of tracks and being capable of recording and reproduction for every track.
Related Art
Conventionally, there has been widely known a multitrack recorder that has a plurality of tracks and is capable of recording and reproduction for every track. Generally, such a multitrack recorder has a display unit, on which the states of the plurality of respective tracks are displayed. For example, JP 2013-165307 A discloses a multitrack recorder that displays on a display unit the number of aligned bar graphs (a level meter), each indicating the level of a sound signal of a corresponding track, the number corresponding to the number of tracks. In Patent Document 1, as a corresponding track number is additionally shown on the lower side of each level meter, it can be readily understood that each level meter indicates a sound signal of the corresponding track.
Recently, there has been a desire to increase the number of tracks mounted in a single multitrack recorder. When the number of tracks is increased, naturally, the number of level meters displayed increases. However, in order to display an increased number of level meters as a result of an increase of the number of tracks without changing the display format of the level meters, it is necessary to enlarge the size of the display unit. This, however, may result in enlargement in the size of the entire multitrack recorder.
In order to address the above, it is considered that the display size (width) of the level meter is made smaller when the number of tracks is increased to display a larger number of level meters while preventing increase of the size of the display screen. However, although the width of the level meter can be reduced with relative ease, visibility will be deteriorated when the track number that is displayed so as to be associated with each level meter is shown smaller in size. This resultantly deteriorates operability of the multitrack recorder. Meanwhile, when the display size of the track number remains unchanged, display ranges of adjacent track numbers may partially overlap each other. This also deteriorates visibility and operability. This problem can arise when displaying not only the level meter but also a list of setting conditions of all tracks.
In view of the above, the present invention aims to provide a multitrack recorder capable of displaying a list of information items concerning a larger number of tracks without deteriorating visibility and operability.